Power tools are used to accomplish a variety of tasks. No matter the task, the production of accurate and precise work is a high priority. Unfortunately, the precision and accuracy of work performed on these power tools is limited by human error and sub-standard equipment. Even when equipment with the latest advances, such as laser guidance technology, is employed it is often the case that the use of such technology is difficult for the equipment operator. The difficulties experienced by an operator may be due to a variety of reasons, such as inadequate instructional aids available from the manufacturer or dealer, overly complex operational requirements, or a poorly designed and organized user interface. Such difficulties have rendered many valuable advances in tool technology unpopular or obsolete due to operator dissatisfaction and frustration.
Many power tools today have incorporated guidance mechanisms, such as laser guidance technology, into their power tool assembly. These mechanisms assist an operator in identifying and maintaining an accurate work product as the power tool executes a function upon a work piece. However, the operator is still required to establish the location of operation and this may result in imprecise and inaccurate work piece production due to imprecise measurements and settings established by the operator. Further, it is often necessary to perform different functions and then return to previous settings. Consequently, the operator is forced to establish and then re-establish settings, which may lead to further imprecision and inaccuracy in the work product produced due to operator error.
Additionally, the use of advanced technology such as the laser guidance systems often provide user interface technology which is limited in capabilities, lacks a coherent and easily understood organizational structure for the information it gathers and provides to the operator, and makes accessing the information made available by it use difficult due to low quality display mechanisms and user interaction assemblies. Many of the difficulties experienced by operator's when employing the user interface devices may primarily be the result of a focus on the technology and not the user. For example, the user interface may provide the ability to access numerous features but have a display mechanism that is so cluttered that it becomes burdensome to decipher the relevant information. Many times, to correct for this problem, the user interface is stripped of numerous capabilities and the user is left with insufficient resources to accomplish their tasks.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a power tool control system that enables a power tool operator to establish precise and accurate measurements and settings for a power tool and provide a user friendly user interface assembly in order to ensure work product of a high quality.